New Journey
by Nicky262
Summary: What would've happened if the only thing that Bella remembers is waking up as a vampire in the middle of a forest?


**This is my first fanfic so be gentle ;) The story is something rather different from the Twilight story, but the characters are the same :) The beginning of the first chapter is sort of a foreshadowing of things to come. Try to guess who is the person telling this story ;)**

**R&R please, I hope you will enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: The fantastic SM owns Twilight, I just play around with the story and the characters ;)**

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

I did a terrible thing...

I killed someone...

No!...No!...This can't be real!....

The burning....

The burning in my throat felt so strong....

I had to run... I knew I had to run far away....or I will succumb to the burning deep in my throat...it hurt so much, I just couldn't ignore it...

I got up on my feet and started running with all my might...I just had to get away...had to get away from myself...I'm a monster...

I felt like crying, but no tears would come out of my eyes...

The mental image of a man kept coming back into my thoughts...he was lying dead on the forest floor...his neck broken...blood everywhere...

I just had to get away....

**September 23rd, Wednesday**

I woke up...

„What?" my voice echoed. „Where am I?", I asked myself.

I was alone in a forest. Weird. I don't remember going to any forest. How the hell did I get here?

I instinctively looked around myself. I noticed that somehow I see better than before, I could see every little detail of the forest. Strange.

I felt a mild burning in the back of my throat, but that wasn't so important and I ignored it.

I heard birds singing in the trees. What time was it anyway?

I could hear a car passing by somewhere. Huh, that's odd, I'm in the middle of a forest and I hear a car. What's going on here?

Suddenly I realized the car wasn't the only weird thing that I could hear. I also heard a waterfall somewhere, the crashing of waves on rocks, a spider walking on a tree and its every little step,...

But those weren't the only things that were distracting me. I could smell something. Actually, I could smell everything! How fascinating!

I couldn't believe my new insight. I had no idea where I was or how I got here..and yet, I could sense all these things. It was amazing, fascinating, weird...I just can't describe it.

I got up on my feet and I felt very strange. I was full of energy, I could run a marathon as far as I'm concerned.

I started walking. I realized that walking was too slow, so I started running. Faster and faster. And then I realized that the forest around me was nothing but a green blur. I really didn't care anymore by now, I wanted to get to a populated area and try to find out where I am and what was happening to me.

I kept running all the time until I realized it was getting dark. I suddenly stopped in my tracks, a strange scent filled my nostrils, and the burning in my throat got more intense. I heard a crack in the woods, and I turned around to pinpoint the source of that sound.

It was a man, coming out of the woods. He was tall, he had black hair and blue eyes. He also had the most evil grin I have ever seen.

Suddenly, his intentions became clear to me. I was afraid. I froze, I couldn't move.

He was getting closer and closer, and I felt the burning in my throat getting stronger and stronger. Huh, weird.

I realized that I had stopped breathing, but somehow that didn't bother me. Still, I decided to take a breath.

Big mistake.

The moment I took that breath I could feel the man's scent. The scent of his blood.

Something came over me in an instant. I couldn't control my actions anymore.

I crouched and started growling. The borders of my sight became fiery red, and all I could see was the man, he looked at me with a confused and scared look.

Perfect.

I launched myself at him, and pushed him to the ground. He screamed in agony. I took his head with both of my hands. And with one small move, I snapped his neck. I heard a satisfying "crack!" as his neck broke into pieces.

And then...I realized what I have done.

He was dead...

I killed him....

I felt an instinct to bite his neck and drink his blood. Why did that occur to me?

This instinct was strong. His blood was calling me. His neck exposed and bleeding. I stared at him, the burning in my throat was now so strong that it felt like someone put a fireball in my mouth.

But I had to resist. I couldn't possibly drink his blood. I just couldn't.

But then again, the scent of his blood was so inviting...

No, I can't. I have to resist...

I had to run..I knew I had to run to get away from the thing I have done...


End file.
